


A Date With Destiny

by Lunarium



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dating, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Gold Saucer (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Aerith and Tifa, together after the final battle.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	A Date With Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



She stood waiting for Tifa by the gates of the Gold Saucer, and in her hand was a single flower, the color a beautiful sunny yellow more vibrant gold than the peeling metallic paint of the sign behind her. 

“You made it!” Aerith greeted her with a quick peck to her cheek. 

“Of course!” Tifa chuckled. “Wouldn’t miss this for the world!” 

Their fingers brush as Tifa accepted the flower; feeling envious eyes on her, she smiled as she fastened the flower to the left strap of her suspender. 

“Hope you didn’t run into any trouble on the way here,” Tifa said as she clasped Aerith’s hands. 

Aerith shook her head, beaming from ear to ear. From the way she bounced on her toes, she was just as eager to enter the amusement park as Tifa. 

“Where would you like to go first?” 

“You two look fantastic!” came a passerby comment, cutting Aerith off before she could answer. They turned to find a small man dressed in a frilly collar. “We’re looking for two young actors to fill in for our Princess Rosa and Knight Alfred!” 

“Us?” Tifa asked, bemused. “Well, it looks like fun…” 

“I don’t know if I can nail the part down…” Aerith mused. 

“But you’re practically a princess already!” Tifa said with a quick kiss to Aerith’s knuckles, imitating a knight. 

She was hoping this would convince Aerith, but instead Aerith gave her an odd look, her lips pursed. “Oh, but why do _I_ get to be the princess?” 

*

And that was how Tifa found herself in a dress before the crowd. On her knees, helpless, she called for her knight in shining armor to come save her as the big scary dragon (of six feet, in costume) latched onto her shoulders and gave hoarse roars that barely carried into the crowd. Tifa thought between the two of them, they might have convinced, at most, two young children of the severity of her plight. 

Aerith rode in looking ethereal in shiny armor, and she could pull a mean hard look, but once it came to delivering her lines, she blundered, face blossoming rose red and squeaking voice reverberating in her helmet. Nonetheless, Tifa swooned.

In the end, true love’s kiss delivered Tifa—sorry, Princess Rosa—to freedom, and the Evil Dragon King Valvados was defeated, and everyone forgave the hero Knight Alfred of her stage fright. 

“I was _so_ nervous!” Aerith sighed afterwards. “I wanted to put on a good show!” 

Tifa kissed her. “You were wonderful! Come on, let me win you something!” 

*

She wasn’t the most expert of shooters among her friends, but Tifa persisted at the Speed Square, and with Aerith cheering her on at the sidelines, it filled her with resolve to win no matter what. 

To both’s delight, it paid off, and the pair left with Aerith hugging her new Moogle plush doll. 

“Where to next?” Tifa wondered aloud, studying the many places around them. 

“How about there?” Aerith asked. Tifa followed to where she was pointing and laughed. 

“All right!” she said, and linking hands, they ran off. 

*

They settled across from one another in the gondola, the Moogle plush nestled by Aerith’s side. The car they were in was named Destiny, which Tifa thought was quite appropriately named. Whenever Aerith asked her what was so funny, Tifa simply shook her head. 

As the ride lurched into motion, they felt butterflies in their stomach. Off they went. Aerith peered out the window, mesmerized by the sight of the Gold Saucer as they sped by. Fireworks illuminated the bright green of her eyes. Tifa had to remind herself to enjoy the view outside, but Aerith was just as beautiful—no, more so—to watch. 

“Remember when Cloud and Barret were here?” Aerith asked suddenly, her lips twitched in amusement. 

Tifa scoffed. “We weren’t with them. Well, not in the gondola. We stayed at the hotel watching movies that evening. Barret took Cloud out to discuss the mission, but it got bad. He said Cloud had driven him up the wall.” 

Aerith giggled. “Say something! _‘Something’_.” 

The two guffawed at Aerith’s impression. Slipping out of her seat, Aerith scooted next to Tifa, resting her head on her chest. The Moogle stayed behind. 

“You want to do anything next?” Tifa asked gently. 

“Just want to be here with you,” Aerith said. “I like it best here.”

“Yeah. Me too.” 

Smiling, Tifa wrapped her arms around Aerith as they watched the fireworks from their window in peace and safety.


End file.
